


Role-play

by purple_phys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_phys/pseuds/purple_phys
Summary: Set after the fall of the First Order, Rey and Poe try a new bedroom adventure.





	Role-play

Rey struggled against her bindings on the table as the familiar black robes and masked face entered the room.

  
“What do you want? The location of a secret rebel base? I have no information to give you”

“Wouldn’t that be easy, if information were all I wanted. I have a lightsaber I want you to investigate for me”

Rey shrieked with laughter. “Poe, you have to try harder than that!” He took the helmet off and Poe’s twinkling brown eyes met her face.

“That’s not exactly what I like to hear from a lover” he chided.

“Well…he wouldn’t have said that! Try again, or I’m going to get out of these restraints and show you how it’s done!” Rey threatened playfully.

“I’ve got this” Poe said as he took a deep breath and lowered the helmet. He stood taller and attempted to look menacing.

“Your attempts to break away are futile. You know I’m stronger.” He moved his face up to her ear and whispered “And when I’m done with you, you’ll beg to stay”. He caressed her collarbone, and she craned her head away. Now Poe was getting it.

She shivered with her whole body as he trailed down her breastbone and lowered the neckline of her tunic. He traced a painfully slow trail with his fingers to her attentive nipple, and she heaved under the touch. He removed his rough fingers too soon, and said “that’s a good scavenger. My plaything.” She tried to reach up, and again was reminded of the cuffs at her wrists. He jeered at her attempt.

He reached up to her shirt and ripped off the soft linen in a single tug. Rey jumped in surprise and clenched her jaw. Hands poured down her neck to knead her breasts, and her breath hitched. “That’s it” he murmured. His hands went to her nipples, alternating caresses and soft pinches. Her chest lifted eagerly to his hands, just as pressed forward down her stomach. They grabbed possessively at her hipbones. “Mine” he growled, and her hands clenched into fists.

Thumbs reached down under Rey’s waistband, and her pants came off slowly. She shuddered at the sudden chill. His hands started at her knees and worked up her inner thighs. He found the warm, slick folds in the middle, and Rey hissed through her teeth. His thumb started in slow circles. Her hips began to move as her head flew back. His fingers plunged into her core and she cried out in surprise and delight. His fingers curled up to find that spot he knew Rey liked, and pressed that spot over and over. Just as she clenched around his fingers, he removed them and stood up.

“You’re a monster” she whined in frustration

“Yes, I am. Don’t worry, you’ll get what you crave.” He taunted. The robed figure then pulled his engorged cock from his pants and placed it in her face. “First, I’d like you to pleasure me”

A chill went down her spine, and she opened her mouth. She took him in her mouth, tentatively at first. The distinctly masculine taste was intoxicating, and she felt him harden with her attention. She was spurred on by his low growls.  
He drew away and climbed to hover over her naked body. His hand positioned his hard length at her wet entrance. She lifted her hips up in an attempt to take him. “No, I want you to beg me” he taunted.

“Please” she whined emphatically.

“Please, what? Tell me.”

“Please, please fuck me” she heaved.

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it?”

He plunged into her and she screamed. He paused to let her ride that wave before starting his insistent rhythm. He took his pleasure, obviously giving in return. Tension built to a crescendo as the noise of slapping skin was only matched by her throaty screams of pleasure. He fell spent onto her body, and then rolled off to her side. Both were out of breath.

Poe took the mask and was grinning from ear to ear. He released the braces around Rey’s wrists. “I don’t like that I can’t kiss you with this thing on. But I haven’t heard you scream like that in a while”

She reached up to run her fingers through the curls on the back of his head. “You were amazing, darling” she said and planted kisses on his lips and cheeks. “But you owe me a shirt”

“You didn’t sound so upset about it at the time” he mused.

Her head fell back, and a familiar shadow fell on her face. She had this helmet because she was backed into striking down its original owner.

“I know dear, you did what you could” Poe assured her. “In the end, he made his own decision. You made yours, and saved the galaxy. I love your kindness that you tried to save him first” He turned her head with light fingers on her cheek, and met her lips gently. He saw the tension in her face soften.

She darted in to place a kiss on her lover’s nose and grinned at him. She sat up and reached across his chest to grab the helmet.

“So, when do I get a turn with this?” she giggled.

“Oh, you’re so on…”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, thanks for reading!


End file.
